Muggelleben
by Amira Flavia
Summary: Ein Leben als Muggel führen und das ausgerechnet ER! Aber man gewöhnt sich doch an alles und so schlecht war es eigentlich gar nicht in der Muggelwelt. Besser als Askaban bestimmt. Und dann? Dann tauchte sie auf und plötzlich stand sein ganzes Leben Kopf. Wo war er da bloß hineingeraten? Was auch immer es war, es verwirrte ihn nicht nur, sondern versetzte ihn sogar in Todesangst.
1. Muggelalltag

Mein erster Fanfiction-Versuch und dementsprechend schon etwas älter.  
Bei Weitem nicht perfekt, aber irgendwie liegt mir diese Geschichte doch am Herzen . Vielleicht findet sie ja hier noch den einen oder anderen Leser, der seinen Spaß damit hat :)

Da ich selbst leider noch nie in London war, habe ich mir bei der Gestaltung der durchaus realen Schauplätze ein paar Freiheiten gegönnt.

* * *

Es war acht Uhr an diesem Dienstagmorgen. Der junge Mann war bereits fertig angezogen, um nachher zur Arbeit zu gehen. In einer halben Stunde musste er dort sein. Dunkle Jeans, graues Hemd, den oberen Knopf ließ er wie immer offen. Am Anfang hatte es zwar geheißen, wenn möglich solle er Stoffhosen tragen, stillschweigend hatte er sich aber durchgesetzt was die Beinbekleidung betraf und sein Chef erhob keine Einwände.

Er saß an dem kleinen Ecktisch in der winzigen Küche der Einzimmerwohnung, hatte den _Independent_ vor sich liegen und führte die grau-weiße Tasse mit dem Emblem der Falmouth Falcons zum Mund. Kaffee, schwarz, ohne Zucker. Das brauchte er morgens einfach neben der Dusche um in die Gänge zu kommen. Schließlich schlug er die Zeitung zu, steckte sie in seine Tasche und nahm den Becher in beide Hände, betrachtete ihn eine Weile schweigend.

Heute war wieder einer dieser Tage. Manchmal überfiel ihn einfach die Melancholie, dagegen konnte er nichts machen. So normal sein Leben auch nach außen hin schien, das war es ganz und gar nicht. Er ging jeden Morgen zur Arbeit, aß öfter mit seinen Kollegen zu Mittag, ging abends mal in den Pub, um ein Bier zu trinken und so weiter. Alles ganz alltäglich, ein Leben wie es unzählige andere Londoner führten, aber er führte es erst seit sieben Jahren. Seit der Krieg zu Ende war, seit der Junge, der lebt den Dunklen Lord besiegt hatte und damit war sein altes Leben verwirkt gewesen. Dass er es gar ganz verlieren würde, damit hatte er aber selbst nicht gerechnet. Doch so war es gekommen. Etwas deprimiert stellte er die Tasse seiner ehemaligen Lieblingsquidditchmannschaft in die Spüle, nahm seine schwarze Umhängetasche und verließ das Haus.

* * *

Die Bushaltestelle war direkt vor seiner Tür, aber heute war ein sonniger Tag. In diesem verregneten Spätsommer ein äußerst seltenes Gut. Das musste genutzt werden und so lief er die Strecke zur Arbeit zu Fuß. Es waren eh nur etwa zwanzig Minuten bis zum Barbican Centre und draußen war es angenehm. Da sein Arbeitsplatz zudem nur im zweiten Stock lag, nahm er zusätzlich noch die Treppen. Die Bewegung hielt ihn zwar nicht von seinen trüben Gedanken ab, aber machte sie auch nicht noch schlimmer. Immerhin, heute war er für die Rückgabetheke eingeteilt. Das versprach Ablenkung durch unzählige Nutzer, die ihre Mahngebühren nicht bezahlen wollten. Normalerweise hasste er diesen Dienst, heute war er ihm mehr als willkommen.

Vor sieben Jahre noch hätte er lauthals losgelacht, wenn ihm jemand erzählt hätte, er würde irgendwann im Dienstleistungsbereich, noch dazu in einer öffentlichen Bibliothek, arbeiten. Nicht, dass er keine Zeit in der Schulbücherei verbracht hätte, aber das hier war doch etwas ganz anderes.

„Guten Morgen, Draco", begrüßte ihn John, der Wachmann, der immer am Eingang zur Bücherei saß. Nickend lächelte er dem betagten Mann zu.

Es hätte wirklich schlimmer kommen können. Immerhin, der Name Malfoy hatte noch so viel Respekt eingeflößt, dass er bei seiner Verbannung vom Ministerium noch Muggel-Papiere ausgestellt bekommen hatte. Nicht, dass ihm das im ersten Jahr in dieser fremden Welt besonders viel geholfen hätte. Von seinem früheren Wohlstand hatte er sich längst verabschiedet. Alles Gold, das noch bei Gringotts lagerte half ihm hier nichts. Er kam erstens nicht an den Schatz heran und außerdem bezahlten die Muggel mit Pfund. Dieses Geld, mit dem er zu Beginn so gar nichts hatte anfangen können, musste er sich hart verdienen. Wenn er etwas in den letzten fünf Jahren gelernt hatte, dann, dass die Arbeit an einem vermeintlich so friedlichen und stillen Ort wie einer Bibliothek verdammt nervig und laut sein konnte. Manche Benutzer wussten sich einfach nicht zu benehmen. Schnell hatte er begreifen müssen zurückzustecken, nett zu lächeln, obwohl er sein Gegenüber lieber verwünscht hätte, hätte er noch einen Zauberstab gehabt. Dass er, Draco Malfoy, sich irgendwann einmal von einem einfachen Muggel als unfähiger Idiot würde beschimpfen lassen müssen, das hätte er nicht einmal geträumt. Aber nun, die Zeiten änderten sich. Manchmal extremer, als man je zu ahnen gewagt hatte.

* * *

Draco setzte sich hinter die Theke, über der ein Schild mit weißen Buchstaben auf schwarzem Untergrund hing, das _Rückgabe _verkündete. Routiniert schaltete er den Computer ein, startete das Verbuchungssystem, kontrollierte die Kasse und ließ sich schließlich in dem gepolsterten Bürostuhl zurücksinken. Es war neun Uhr. In einer halben Stunde öffneten sich die Türen und die ersten, hoffentlich nicht säumigen Nutzer, würden die Räumlichkeiten betreten.

Er fuhr sich durch die hellblonden Haare und blickte auf den Bildschirm vor ihm. Auch wenn er mittlerweile recht gut mit dieser technischen Monstrosität umgehen konnte – es hatte ja auch lange genug gedauert bis er verstanden hatte, wie diese Kästen funktionierten – ganz über den Weg traute er ihnen noch immer nicht. Ständig war irgendwas, immer lief etwas nicht so, wie es sollte und das lag nicht nur an ihm, denn so ging es auch anderen Kollegen und die waren immerhin richtig echte Muggel.

„Guten Morgen", flötete eine Frauenstimme hinter ihm. Jemand setzte sich halb auf die Rückgabetheke und hielt ihm einen Pappbecher mit einer dampfenden Flüssigkeit hin. Dem Geruch nach zu urteilen war es Tee. Lächeln nahm er den Becher entgegen. Die junge Frau, die nun neben dem PC saß hatte ihr langes schwarzes Haar zu einem Zopf gebunden, trug eine hellblaue Bluse, schwarze Stoffhosen und ebenfalls schwarze Absatzschuhe. Kate sah ihn mit ihren grünen Augen an und nahm einen Schluck von dem heißen Getränk.

„Morgen. Bist du heute auch hier?", erkundigte sich Draco, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich bin nur für das übliche Guten-Morgen-Gespräch rübergekommen und um dir was zu Trinken zu bringen. Ich bin drüben an der Info."

Mitleidig verzog der Blonde das Gesicht und trank von seinem Tee. Wenn es etwas schlimmeres gab als die Rückgabe mit ihren Säumnisgebühren, dann die Info. Dort landeten alle Besucher, die wirklich saudumme oder furchtbar schwierige Fragen hatten. Draco hatte dort noch nicht oft gesessen, aber die paar Mal hatten ihm schon gereicht. Nein, dann lieber ein neuer Streit wegen fünf Pfund Gebühren, die irgendwer uneinsichtiges nicht bezahlen wollte.

„Wann hast du heute Pause?", fragte Kate nach.

Der junge Mann nahm den Dienstplan zur Hand und warf einen Blick darauf. „Matt soll mich von eins bis zwei ablösen. Wieso?"

„Schade, ich hab schon um zwölf Uhr Pause. Sonst hätten wir zusammen was essen gehen können."

Draco grinste etwas schief. Er mochte seine Kollegin wirklich gern. Unglaublich, dass er allem Ernstes eine Muggel mochte, aber Kate hatte die blöde Angewohnheit, dass sie ihn ausfragte. Eigentlich nicht auf eine aufdringliche Weise, aber sein jetziges Leben existierte erst seit sieben Jahren und er hatte es anfangs versäumt sich eine glaubwürdige Vergangenheit zurechtzulegen. Alles, was er der Schwarzhaarigen in den drei Jahren, die sie nun zusammen hier arbeiteten, erzählt hatte war, dass seine Eltern angeblich bei einem Autounfall gestorben waren, als er achtzehn Jahre alt gewesen war und er sich seitdem quasi allein durchschlug. Sah man einmal davon ab, dass seine Mutter und sein Vater sich damals statt für die Verbannung für Askaban entschieden hatten, stimmte es sogar. Auch er hätte dort hingehen und sich den Dementoren aussetzen können, aber er hatte sich entschieden zu leben. Lieber ein Dasein als Muggel fristen, als von diesen grausigen Wesen, die ihm noch nie geheuer gewesen waren, alles Glück aussaugen zu lassen und irgendwann elendig zu sterben.

„Was machst du denn nach Feierabend?"

„Kate, weißt du…" Konnte er ihr schon wieder absagen? Aber er quälte sich schon mindestens einmal in der Woche durch eine Stunde Mittagspause mit ihr. Ihre Fragen waren bedeutend weniger geworden. Natürlich hatte sie gemerkt, dass er nicht gerne über seine Vergangenheit sprach, aber… Na ja, vielleicht ein Besuch im Pub mit ein paar anderen Kollegen.

„Ich weiß noch nicht", wich er ihr schließlich aus. „Aber vielleicht haben Matt und irgendwer anders ja Lust nach der Arbeit noch ein Bier trinken zu gehen. Was meinst du?"

Ihre Mundwinkel, die sich bis gerade noch zu einem Lächeln verzogen hatten, sanken nach unten. So hatte sie sich das offensichtlich nicht gedacht. Sie stellte den Pappbecher ab und sah ihm direkt in die eisblauen Augen.

„Draco, ganz ehrlich, ich bin nicht so scharf auf die Gesellschaft von Matt."

„Wir könnten auch Susan oder Gwen fragen", schlug er vor mit dem Ergebnis, dass Kate die Augen verdrehte, ihren Tee nahm und rüber zu ihrem Arbeitsplatz verschwand.

Erleichtert atmete er durch. Das war knapp gewesen.

* * *

„Nein, ich kann Ihnen das nicht erlassen", erklärte er einem glatzköpfigen, großen Mann zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal.

„Wieso nicht? Ich habe Ihre Rückgabeerinnerung nicht erhalten."

Immer wieder das gleiche Spiel. Die E-Mail kurz vor Leihfristende war nicht angekommen. Angeblich. Nun wollte der säumige Nutzer nicht zahlen. Es war wirklich immer das gleiche! Er selbst hielt diese Technik zwar manchmal für noch viel schlimmer als jeden Fluch, aber ändern konnte er an den momentanen Umständen absolut nichts.

„Ich erkläre Ihnen das gerne noch mal, Mr. Talbot. Diese Mail ist nur ein zusätzlicher Service. Wenn Sie die Bücher länger brauchen, müssen Sie sie verlängern. Hier vor Ort, im Internet oder per Telefon. Aber ich kann Ihnen die zwanzig Pfund nicht einfach erlassen."

„Service nennen Sie das? Was soll denn das für ein Service sein?", ereiferte sich sein Gegenüber und Draco spürte, wie ihm langsam aber sicher der Geduldsfaden risse. Dem Himmel sei Dank war nicht viel los und es bildete sich keine Schlange hinter dem uneinsichtigen Mr. Talbot. Das hätte nur zusätzlichen Stress bedeutet.

Der Blonde spürte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und drehte sich um. Hinter ihm stand ein hochgewachsener Mann um die vierzig mit braunem Haar und immer freundlichen braunen Augen. Matt.

„Los, Kleiner, geh in deine verdiente Mittagspause und lass mich das hier regeln."

Dankend lächelte er seinen älteren Kollegen an. Mr. Talbot war einfach der starrköpfigste Nutzer der ganzen Bibliothek und vom gesamten Personal gefürchtet. Draco wollte sich gerade abwenden, als Matt ihn noch mal kurz zurückhielt und ihm zuflüsterte: „Lass Katie nicht immer so abblitzen, ja? Ich glaub, sie mag dich wirklich."

* * *

Die Mittagspause verbrachte Draco allein in einem kleinen Bistro, wo er sich zwei Sandwiches mit Salat gönnte und seine Zeitung weiterlas.  
Die junge Bedienung, die den Tisch abräumte, sah ihn etwas länger an als nötig. Ja, schwer hatte er es bei den Frauen nie gehabt und trotzdem, seit er aus der magischen Welt verbannt worden war, war er vorsichtig was zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen, vor allem die amouröser Art, betraf. Das war einer der Gründe, warum er Kate auf Abstand hielt. Einer von wahrscheinlich viel zu vielen.

Auf den Sportteil des _Independent_ starrend versank er in seinen Erinnerungen. Er vermisste die Zauberei und irgendwie war das nichts mit diesen Bildern, die sich partout nicht bewegen wollten.

* * *

Ich weiß, Draco hat eigentlich graue Augen, aber da ich finde, dass Tom ihn ziemlich treffend verkörpert, habe ich mir diese kleine Änderung erlaubt ;)


	2. Grüße aus der Vergangenheit

Diese Woche war völlig irre gewesen. Draco wusste nicht, was mit den Benutzern los war, aber alle samt schienen am Rad zu drehen. Es war die letzten Tage völlig egal gewesen, ob er an der Rückgabe, an der Ausleihtheke oder der Information eingeteilt gewesen war, überall nur Verrückte. So viele Diskussionen hatte er schon lange nicht mehr führen müssen, aber so war das nun mal. Manchmal gab es Stunden, Tage oder gar Wochen, in denen so gut wie nichts los war und man versuchte die Arbeitszeit irgendwie halbwegs sinnvoll totzuschlagen oder man kam nicht mehr hinterher, weil die komplette Bibliothek aus allen Nähten platze und jeder etwas zu meckern hatte.

Es war Samstag, der Tag an dem eh jeder verrückt zu spielen schien und der Blonde war heilfroh, dass er heute lediglich die zurückgegebenen Medien an ihren Platz räumen musste. So entging er dem Wahnsinn in der Benutzung und außerdem war es schon elf, wie ihm seine Armbanduhr verriet. In einer Stunde war erst mal Mittagspause.

„Draco, lass die Bücher liegen, ich brauch noch jemanden an der Ausleihe. Hier ist Land unter", rief ihn Matt eine halbe Stunde später zu Hilfe. Da hatte er sich wohl zu früh gefreut, aber immerhin, dreißig Minuten ließen sich verkraften. Er stellte den Bücherwagen beiseite, in der Hoffnung, dass sich kein neugieriger Nutzer daran zu schaffen machen würde und folgte seinem Kollegen nach vorne in den Eingangsbereich, wo die Hölle los war. An der Rückgabe saßen Kate und Gwen, eine mit der Verbuchung beschäftigt, die andere verwickelt in eine der üblichen Auseinandersetzungen. An der Info standen gleich drei Leute und wollten irgendetwas und die Ausleihe sah nicht besser aus. Eine Schlange, die gar nicht mehr aufzuhören schien, stand dort und wartete darauf endlich bedient zu werden. Im Eiltempo liehen die beiden Männer Medien aus und gaben Fristzettel raus. Der Samstagsdienst war undankbar.

* * *

Die junge Frau fuhr sich mit gespreizten Fingern durch die kurzen braunen Haare. Sie war ganz bestimmt nicht bei Verstand gewesen, als sie entschieden hatte ausgerechnet heute die öffentliche Bücherei aufzusuchen. Normalerweise verbrachte sie ihre Zeit gerne in diesen Einrichtungen, das hatte sie schon immer getan. Wenn sie etwas nicht wusste, war ihr erstes Anlaufziel schon zur Schulzeit die Bibliothek gewesen, aber das hier hatte heute definitiv nichts mehr mit Ruhe und Wissensvermittlung zu tun. Schon die ganze Woche war es hier so chaotisch zugegangen. Vielleicht wäre sie doch besser in eine der unzähligen anderen Londoner Büchereien gegangen, wo sie angemeldet war. Bisher hatte sie in der Barbican noch nichts ausleihen müssen. Sie war auch noch nicht lange hier angemeldet, aber der Bestand schien recht ordentlich zu sein und sie hatte gefunden, was sie brauchte. Trotzdem, die Schlange vor der Ausleihe schien kein Ende zu nehmen und langsam wurde ihr das Warten schon fast zu viel.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange es im Endeffekt gedauert hatte, aber endlich war sie an der Reihe, legte ihre Bücher auf die Theke und kramte in ihrer Handtasche. Die Zeitung, die sich die ganze Zeit unter den Arm geklemmt hatte, legte sie kurz ab. Jetzt hatte sie doch wirklich nicht daran gedacht schon ihren Nutzerausweis herauszusuchen und der sonst so praktische Ausdehnungszauber erwies sich jetzt als ziemlich hinderlich. In ihrer scheinbar so kleinen Handtasche hatte sie einfach zu viel Platz und entsprechend zu viel unnützen Kram dabei. Zu Hause würde sie erst mal die Tasche ausmisten.

„Granger?"

Erschrocken sah sie auf. Bis jetzt hatte sie überhaupt nicht auf den Mitarbeiter hinter der Theke geachtet.

„Malfoy?", erwiderte sie geschockt. Nein, dieser Widerling war definitiv der Letzte, den sie hier erwartet hatte.

„Was machst du denn hier?", kam es von beiden wie aus einem Mund.

* * *

Was bei Merlins Bart machte die denn hier? Draco hatte sie zuerst fast gar nicht erkannt, immerhin hatte er die kleine Besserwisserin sieben Jahre nicht mehr gesehen und sie hatte sich verändert. Heimlich musste er sich eingestehen, dass sie verdammt hübsch geworden war und die kurzen Haare standen ihr auch sehr gut. Der Wischmopp, den sie vorher auf dem Kopf gehabt hatte, hatte ihr hübsches Gesicht immer irgendwie verdeckt.

„Entschuldige, ich arbeite hier", antwortete er schließlich als erster auf die Frage.

„Du arbeitest in einer Bibliothek? Seit wann kann man dich denn auf die Menschheit loslassen, du hochnäsiger Lackaffe."

„Ich seh schon, Fräulein Ich-weiß-alles hat sich kein Stück verändert. Willst du die Bücher jetzt oder nicht? Ich hab noch anderes zu tun."

Mit gerümpfter Nase legte sie ihm ihren Ausweis hin und sah zu, dass sie so schnell wie möglich verschwand. Draco Malfoy als Bibliotheksmitarbeiter? Dieser Samstag war noch viel verrückter als sie gedacht hatte.

* * *

Endlich beruhigte sich der Betrieb wieder etwas und Draco atmete tief durch. Die Hälfte seiner Pause war bereits rum, aber er war einfach nicht weggekommen. Erschöpft ließ sich Matt in den Bürostuhl fallen, während er sich auf dem Tisch abstützte. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf eine Zeitung, die offenbar jemand in dem Trubel vergessen hatte. Sie kam ihm merkwürdig bekannt vor und als er sie zur Hand nahm stockte er. Die Bilder bewegten sich. Das war der _Tagesprophet_! Schnell faltete er das Blatt zusammen, damit das unnatürliche Gebaren der Abbildungen nicht auffiel.

„Ich nehm dann mal den Rest meiner Pause", verkündete er und ließ Matt allein zurück.

Granger musste den Propheten liegen gelassen haben. Anstatt in den Personalraum zu gehen, setzte sich Draco in eine versteckte Ecke der Bibliothek, wo er die Zeitung aufschlug und die Schlagzeile überflog. Das erste Mal seit seiner Verbannung, dass er die Chance hatte zu erfahren, was in der magischen Welt vor sich ging.

Das Titelblatt zeigte einen großen dunkelhaarigen Mann mit lächerlich gezwirbeltem Schnurbart, der breit grinste und erhaben winkte. Laut Überschrift der neue Zaubereiminister. Draco blätterte weiter. Irgendein Idiot hatte versucht bei Gringotts einzubrechen und war natürlich gnadenlos gescheitert. Im Tropfenden Kessel hatte es eine Auseinandersetzung gegeben, bei der einer der Beteiligten mit grünverfärbter Haut und dicken rosa Furunkeln ins St. Mungo hatte eingeliefert werden müssen. Ein fehlgeschlagener Fluch. Der übliche Klatsch und Tratsch eben. Doch als der junge Mann die nächste Seite aufschlug, schluckte er schwer. Auf der rechten Seite der Zeitung war ein Bild, das ihn und seine Eltern zeigte. Erhaben sah ihm sein Vater entgegen, seine Mutter kniff verbissen die schmalen Lippen zusammen und sein jüngeres Selbst – auf der Aufnahme war er vielleicht fünfzehn Jahre alt – blickte überheblich. Die Überschrift lautete: _Der wenig ruhmreiche Untergang einer der letzten reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien_

Draco las den kurzen Artikel dazu aufmerksam durch. Seine Verbannung wurde erwähnt und dass er seitdem nie mehr gesehen wurde und dann… Er ließ die Zeitung sinken und starrte auf die Buchrücken im Regel gegenüber. Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy waren in den frühen Morgenstunden in Askaban gestorben. Seine Eltern waren tot. Nicht, dass er seit dem Zerfall ihrer Familie Kontakt zu ihnen gehabt hätte, aber zu wissen, dass sie nicht mehr lebten war… Er wischte sich über die Augen. Ja, er war selbst so verblendet gewesen, was die Reinblütigkeit betraf, hatte zwar vor allem in den letzten beiden Schuljahren geahnt, dass er auf der falschen Seite stand, aber er war ein Malfoy, er hatte nicht anders gekonnt. Er hatte das getan, was seine Familie von ihm erwartet hatte und er hatte versagt. Warum? Weil er Angst gehabt hatte. Ja, er hatte Angst gehabt und wahrscheinlich war das normal in einem solchen Krieg. Trotzdem fühlte er sich so… Ja, wie denn? Er war verbannt, ein Waise, wie er gerade erfahren hatte, lebte als Muggel. Das war demütigend. Nun, das wäre es sicher für den alten Draco gewesen, aber jetzt empfand er eigentlich nur Trauer. Seine Eltern waren vielleicht keine guten Menschen gewesen, er selbst auch nicht, aber verdammt, sie waren seine Mutter und sein Vater und nun waren sie tot!

Er faltete den Propheten wieder zusammen, lehnte sich zurück und starrte weiter auf die Bücher, dachte nach über sein altes Leben und über das, was er seit sieben Jahren führte. Unbemerkt bahnten sich ein paar Tränen den Weg über sein Gesicht.

„Draco?"

Er schreckte auf und sah sich um. Kate war zwischen die Regale getreten und blickte ihn besorgt an.  
„Alles okay bei dir?", fragte sie nach und er nickte. Sie kam ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. „Draco, weinst du?"

Er stand auf, stopfte die zusammengefaltete Tageszeitung so gut es ging in die hintere Jeanstasche und fuhr sie mit den Händen über das Gesicht bevor er erwiderte: „Nein, nein, alles in Ordnung."

Die Schwarzhaarige trat vor ihn und strich ihm über die Wange. Er sah in eine andere Richtung.  
„Du hast geweint. Was ist los?"

Was sollte er ihr bloß erzählen? Hilflos zuckte er mit den Schultern, fühlte sich allein mit dem Gefühl der Trauer. Natürlich war ihm klar gewesen, dass seine Eltern irgendwann in Askaban sterben würden, aber er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er es so plötzlich aus der Zeitung erfahren würde. Auch mit seiner eigenen Reaktion hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er fühlte sich überrollt.

Der Blonde spürte, wie seine Kollegin die Arme um ihn schloss und ihn drückte. Mechanisch tat er es ihr nach.

„Was ist los?", flüsterte sie.

„Es ist…", begann er, stockte kurz. „Heute ist der Todestag meiner Eltern", erklärte er.

„Das tut mir leid."

Ein paar Augenblicke standen sie einfach da, als Draco plötzlich das Gefühl hatte beobachtet zu werden. Er ließ Kate los und blickte sich um. Mr. Talbot schlich zwischen den Regalen hin und her.

* * *

Verdammt! Wo hatte sie bloß den _Tagespropheten_ hingetan?

Aufgebracht saß Hermine mitten im Wohnzimmer auf dem flauschigen Teppich und schüttete ihre Handtasche aus. Sie musste ganz dringend ausmisten. Sogar Krummbeins Transportbox war ihr schon entgegengekommen.

„Liebling, was suchst du?", hörte sie eine Männerstimme aus der Küche.

„Meine Notizen! Verdammt, ich hab meine Blätter in den _Tagespropheten_ gelegt und mir in der Zeitung selbst auch was aufgeschrieben. Ich find sie nicht!"

Der rothaarige Mann mit den Sommersprossen lehnte sich an den Türrahmen zwischen Küche und Wohnzimmer.

„Hermine, du bist eine Hexe", erinnerte er sie. „Langsam glaube ich, es tut dir nicht gut, dass wir in einer ganz normalen Wohnung leben."

Skeptisch zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch und sah an ihm vorbei in die Küche, wo sich der Abwasch von selbst erledigte und die Teller durch den Raum in die Schränke flogen. Ja natürlich, ganz normal.

„Ronald Weasley, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dir einen Fluch auf den Buckel jage, dann verschwindest du jetzt sofort aus diesem Zimmer!"

Das tat der junge Mann dann auch, während Hermine ihren Zauberstab griff.

„Accio _Tagesprophet_!" Aber nichts geschah. Er war also nicht hier.

Plötzlich kam der Hexe ein Gedanke. Sie hatte das Blatt bestimmt in der Bibliothek liegen lassen, als sie fluchtartig die Räumlichkeiten verlassen hatte. Was hatte Malfoy, der Idiot auch dort zu suchen? Er hatte sie völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht und nun waren ihre Notizen weg! Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr aber auch, dass die Barbican jetzt geschlossen hatte. Vielleicht hatte ihr alter Schulkamerad den Propheten ja mitgenommen.

Sie musste Malfoy finden!


	3. Unerwarteter Besuch

Nach Feierabend kam Draco nach Hause, warf seine Tasche auf sein Schlafsofa und ließ sich ebenfalls darauf sinken. Was für ein Tag. Wenigstens war der Nutzerandrang nach seiner verkürzten Mittagspause auf ein erträgliches Maß herabgesunken. Trotzdem war er froh gewesen, einfach nur die Bücher zurückräumen zu müssen. Nach dem Artikel im _Tagespropheten_ hatte er auch keinen Nerv mehr gehabt sich noch mit irgendeinem starrköpfigen Nutzer herumzuärgern. Wahrscheinlich hätte das in einem Unglück geendet. Matt hatte schon komisch geguckt als er den kleinen Disput mit Granger gehabt hatte, hatte aber kein Wort mehr darüber verloren.

Hatte die kleine Miss Neunmalklug denn nichts besseres zu tun als in irgendwelchen Bibliotheken rumzustreunen? Hatte sie keinen Job oder andere Hobbies?

Der junge Mann atmete hörbar aus, richtete sich auf und lehnte sich gegen die Rückenlehne des Möbels. Langsam zog er den Propheten aus der Tasche und schlug ihn wieder auf. Das Blatt war etwas in Mitleidenschaft geraten, als er es zusammengerollt vor Kate versteckt hatte. Der neue Minister, er hieß Felix Fernsby, war nun etwas zerknittert und schien Draco diesen Umstand übel zu nehmen, den er blickte ihn böse an, während er seinen Schnurbart drehte. Er überging den offenbar empörten Minister und suchte die Seite, bei der er früher am Tag gestoppt hatte. Den Artikel über den Untergang der Malfoys übersprang er. Die nächsten beiden Seiten fand er nichts wirklich interessantes, nur der übliche Quatsch. Ein paar explodierende Kessel, verirrte Besen und verunglückte Zauber. Dann stieß er auf eine Seite, auf der ein kleiner Artikel ohne Bild, ein wirklich unauffälliger Text, rot umkreist war und ihm fielen Pergamente entgegen. Die feine ordentliche Handschrift darauf musste von Hermine sein. Neugierig begann Draco zu lesen. In irgendeinem abgelegenen Dorf in North Yorkshire war ein alleinstehender Zauberer tot aufgefunden worden. Die Umstände waren noch nicht ganz geklärt, aber laut der Zeitung ging das Ministerium von einem Unfall aus. Handschriftlich stand daneben _Mord?_. Schließlich nahm er die Pergamente mit den Notizen zur Hand. Seine ehemalige Schulkameradin hatte anscheinend genau buchgeführt über die Todesfälle der letzten… Erstaunt ging der Blonde die Liste durch. Es waren nicht übermäßig viele Fälle, die Hermine hier aufgelistet hatte, aber sie verteilten sich auf Monate, fast ein Jahr! Neben mehreren Namen hatte sie _muggelstämmig_ notiert, hinter wenigen stand _Halbblut, einer wies die Notiz reinblütig?_ auf und manche zierte ein einsames Fragezeichen.

Was ging hier vor? War Granger jetzt völlig durchgedreht?

Er stopfte die Zeitung zurück in die Tasche. Nein, für heute hatte er schon genug erfahren, was er nicht unbedingt hatte wissen wollen. Da brauchte er nicht auch noch das.

Draco stand auf, zog das Hemd aus und ging in das winzige Bad, wo er sich vollends entkleidete. Dusche, Waschbecken, Toilette, Waschmaschine. Er konnte sich einmal umdrehen und das war es dann auch. Aber es reichte. An das Fehlen einer Badewanne hatte er sich mittlerweile gewöhnt und stieg unter die Dusche. Während das heiße Wasser über seinen Körper rann, konnte er einfach nicht aufhören über diese seltsamen Notizen nachzudenken. War das nur eine Spinnerei? Abwegig wäre das nicht. Ihn würde es nicht wundern, wenn nach allem, was sie durchgemacht hatte ein gewisser Schaden geblieben wäre. Paranoia, mehr nicht. Potter hatte ihn, dessen Namen nicht genannt werden durfte schließlich besiegt und er hatte damit eh nichts zu tun. Er mit seinem Leben als Muggel. Was scherte es ihn, was in der Zaubererwelt vor sich ging? Dort wurde genauso viel gemordet wie hier.

Ablenkung, die brauchte er. Also zog er nach der Dusche seine dunkle Jeans wieder an und ging in die Küche, um sich etwas zu kochen. In den letzten Jahren hatte er festgestellt, dass ihn das irgendwie entspannte. Na ja, Zutaten zusammenzumixen kannte er schließlich zu Genüge von Zaubertränken, da war Kochen recht naheliegend. Hätte er das mal früher gewusst, etwas mehr Entspannung hätte ihm ab und an gar nicht geschadet.

* * *

Es war einfach gewesen Malfoys Aufenthaltsort aufzuspüren. Ein simpler Ortungszauber hatte genügt und nun stand sie vor dem Wohnblock. Nichts besonderes, aber gepflegt. Was sie wohl drinnen erwarten würde? Ron hatte sie gar nicht erzählt, wo sie hinwollte. Er wäre nur unnötig ausgeflippt, so wie immer, wenn es um den ehemaligen Slytherin ging. Nicht, dass sie es nicht nachvollziehen konnte, aber es war nun sieben Jahre her und irgendwann einmal musste man die Vergangenheit eben ruhen lassen. Malfoy hatte bis jetzt ja auch keine Rolle mehr für sie gespielt, er hatte quasi nicht mehr existiert und Hermine war der festen Überzeugung, dass das auch wieder der Fall sein würde, sobald sie ihre Notizen wieder hatte.

Mit verschränkten Armen wartete sie schließlich vor der Wohnungstür, hatte geklopft. Nie hätte sie es zugegeben, aber ihr schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. Sie wusste einfach nicht, womit sie rechnen konnte, wenn sich die Tür öffnete. Ihr blieb aber auch gar keine Zeit, um weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn schon schwang sie auf und Malfoy stand vor ihr. Sie drängte sich an ihm vorbei in die Wohnung.

„Komm doch herein und mach es dir gemütlich. Fühl dich wie zu Hause", spottete er, schloss die Wohnung und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Immer noch mit vor der Brust überkreuzten Armen funkelte die junge Frau ihn wütend an.

„Wo hast du sie?", fuhr sie ihn an.

„Wo hab ich was?"

„Meine Notizen! Jetzt tu bloß nicht so. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du meinen _Tagespropheten_ hast. Ich hab ihn in der Bibliothek vergessen."

Draco fuhr sich durch die halbtrockenen Haare und grinste sie an. „Immer noch die Alte, wie ich sehe. Wie wäre es mit einem Bitte?"

Hermine verzog das Gesicht. „Ich soll dich bitten?"

„Wäre doch mal was. Immerhin, du stürmst hier rein, als wäre es deine Wohnung und gehst mich sofort an. Also, wo ist das Bitte? Ich höre, Miss Granger."

War er jetzt vollkommen durchgedreht? Sie ihn um etwas bitten? Ausgerechnet ihn? Womit hätte er das denn verdient? Trotzig schob Hermine die Unterlippe vor und verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. Malfoy ließ sich davon wenig beeindrucken und sah sie auffordernd an. Schließlich seufzte er ergebend und ging Richtung Küche.

„Falls du mich entschuldigen würdest, ich habe keine Lust, dass mein Essen anbrennt, nur weil du meinst auf stur stellen zu müssen." Mit diesen Worten ließ er sie stehen und verschwand nach nebenan. Hermine sah ihm kurz nach und blickte sich dann um. Das Zimmer schien als Schlaf- und Wohnzimmer zu dienen und beinhaltete neben einer Schlafcouch auch einen Tisch und einen Schrank. Sie wusste nicht genau, was sie erwartete hatte, aber bestimmt nicht, dass die Wohnung, obwohl sie so klein war, sich so ordentlich präsentieren würde. Sie konnte Ron nicht mal ein paar Stunden allein lassen und es sah danach aus als wäre ein wütender Bergtroll durch die Zimmer gerast.

Der Blonde tauchte mit einem Teller und einer Gabel in der Hand wieder auf und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen.

„Also, wo ist das Bitte?", hakte er nach.

„Das kannst du dir sonst wohin stecken, du miese Kakerlake."

„Granger, weißt du, ich fürchte du verstehst nicht, wie Kommunikation funktioniert und solange du mich beleidigst, werde ich dir nicht geben, was du willst."

„Du hast also die Zeitung und meine Pergamente?!"

Der junge Mann zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern. Hermine holte ihren Zauberstab heraus und richtete ihn direkt auf seinen nackten Oberkörper. Er fing lediglich an zu lachen.

„Meinst du etwa, ich hätte Skrupel dich zu verwünschen?", schrie sie ihn an.

„Ja, das glaube ich. In der Schule hättest du mich kopfüber durch die Luft schweben und im See landen lassen, aber wenn du etwas nicht tust, Granger, dann wehrlose Muggel verzaubern."

„Du bist kein Muggel, Malfoy! Maß dir so etwas bloß nicht an!"

Ihre Wut auf diesen schleimigen Kotzbrocken stieg noch weiter. Er, der immer darauf gepocht hatte aus einer reinblütigen Zaubererfamilie zu stammen, er, der sie so oft gedemütigt und als Schlammblut verspottet hatte, er wagte es zu behaupten, er wäre ein Muggel? Pah, ein Dreck war er! Was bildete er sich überhaupt ein?

Draco sah regelrecht, dass die junge Frau kurz vor der Explosion stand und ihr Zauberstab war immer noch drohend auf ihn gerichtet. Er sollte dieses Spielchen vielleicht nicht zu weit treiben, wenn er am Montag nicht mit Furunkeln übersät zur Arbeit erscheinen wollte.

„Setz dich", wies er sie an.

„Was?"

„Na ja, setz dich. Du führst dich doch eh schon auf, als würdest du hier wohnen. Also, nimm dir die Freiheit und setz dich."

Verwirrt und überrumpelt folgte Hermine der Aufforderung, ließ den Zauberstab sinken und setzte sich steif auf die Kante des Sofas.

„Granger, bleib locker. Du bekommst deine Zeitung und deine Notizen schon, aber mach hier nicht so einen Wind. Möchtest du was trinken?"

Misstrauisch betrachtete sie ihr Gegenüber und kam nicht drum herum, sich einzugestehen, dass er auf irgendeine Art attraktiv war. Erschrocken verscheuchte sie den Gedanken. Das war Draco Malfoy! Das absolute Gegenteil von Attraktivität. Er war… Er war… Wie war er eigentlich? Hatte sie selbst Ron nicht unzählige Male gepredigt, die Vergangenheit, Vergangenheit sein zu lassen? Sieben Jahre waren eine lange Zeit, vielleicht… Was für ein Blödsinn! Draco Malfoy würde sich nie ändern und nein, sie wollte auch ganz bestimmt nichts trinken. Stattdessen ließ sie den Blick wieder durch die Einzimmerwohnung wandern. Hauptsache, sie musste ihn nicht ansehen.

„Und? Ist das Ambiente der Dame genehm?", witzelte Draco nachdem er die junge Frau ein paar Augenblicke dabei beobachtet hatte, wie sie ihre Umgebung scannte.

„Es ist… ordentlicher als ich erwartet hätte so ganz ohne Hauself."

„Jetzt sag bloß, du bist immer noch auf diesem Hauselfen-Befreiung-Trip?"

„Du bist und bleibst ein Arsch, Malfoy, weißt du das?"

Er nickte nur. Was sollte er denn darauf antworten? Dass er sich durchaus geändert hatte, interessierte sie wahrscheinlich eher wenig.

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, warst du wegen einer gewissen Zeitung hier."

„Und…"

„Ja, und deiner Notizen. Ich weiß. Keine Ahnung, was du, das Wiesel und Potter da wieder anstellen, aber für mich klingt diese Liste ziemlich paranoid", unterbrach er sie.

„Du hast meine Notizen gelesen?" Wutentbrannt sprang sie wieder auf und ging drohend ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. „Du hast sie gelesen?"

„Ja, verdammt. Sie sind mir schließlich entgegen gefallen! Ich hab den _Tagespropheten_ gelesen. Entschuldige, wenn ich neugierig war, was es Neues gibt. Wenn du meinst, ich laufe freiwillig seit sieben Jahren ohne Zauberstab durch die Gegend, dann irrst du dich gewaltig."

„Du hättest dich ja auch anders entscheiden können! Deine Eltern…" Hermine verstummte. Natürlich, er hätte auch nach Askaban gehen können, aber sie hatte den Artikel heute Morgen gelesen und Dracos Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, er ebenfalls. Da war plötzlich eine Traurigkeit in diesen hellblauen Augen, als sie seine Eltern erwähnte. Nein, auch wenn die Malfoys wie die Pest gewesen waren, so respektlos war die junge Hexe nicht. Sie würde die Toten nicht mit in diese lächerliche Auseinandersetzung ziehen.

„Meine Zeitung und meine Notizen", forderte sie ruhig und der blonde Mann nickte rüber zu seiner offenstehenden Umhängetasche. Zögernd nahm Hermine sie und zog den _Tagespropheten _heraus. Kurz sahen sich die beiden noch an, dann verließ sie die Wohnung ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren.

Nachdem die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war, setzte sich Draco auf die Schlafcouch.

Was für ein absolut irrer Tag.


	4. Paranoia?

„Harry, Ginny, gut, dass ihr da seid!", rief Ron aus, als seine Schwester und sein bester Freund die Wohnung betraten und stürzte augenblicklich auf die beide zu, kaum dass sie über die Schwelle waren.

„Ron, was ist denn los?" Harry schob den Rothaarigen auf Armlänge von sich. Er schien ja völlig verzweifelt zu sein.

„Hermine! Ich glaub langsam, sie dreht völlig durch. Sie kommt seit gut einer Woche kaum noch aus ihrem Arbeitszimmer und immer, wenn ich zu ihr rein will, dann schmeißt sie mir was entgegen. Tu irgendwas!", fehlte er den Schwarzhaarigen an und packte ihn hilflos am Kragen.

„Bruderherz, lass mich das mal regeln. Von Frau zu Frau. Wahrscheinlich bist du mal wieder nicht einfühlsam genug, du alter Grobian." Mit diesen Worten drückte sich Ginny zwischen den Männern hindurch und ging zur Tür des Arbeitszimmers. Vorsichtig klopfte sie an.

„Ronald Bilius Weasley, wenn du nicht auf der Stelle von dieser Tür weggehst, sprenge ich dich mit ihr in die Luft!", donnerte es von drinnen.

„Hermine? Ich bin es, Ginny." Zaghaft öffnete sie einen Spalt und lugte hinein. Als keine Widerworte mehr kamen, betrat sie den Raum und schloss die Zimmertür hinter sich. Hermine saß an ihrem Schreibtisch. Begraben unter einem Berg von Büchern aus der Muggel- und der Zauberwelt. Ausschnitte des _Tagespropheten_, Pergamente, Federn, alles türmte sich. Das war selbst für ihre Freundin, von der sie wusste, wie arbeitswütig sie sein konnte, zu viel, fand Ginny. Vorsichtig näherte sie sich der ein Jahr älteren Hexe.

„Wann hast du das letzte Mal geschlafen?", fragte sie, als sie sah, wie blass und erschöpft die Andere war.

„Diese Nacht", gab die Braunhaarige zur Antwort.

„Hermine, ernsthaft. Wann…"

„Heute Nacht, Ginny." Sie ließ die Feder fallen, lehnte sich im Bürostuhl zurück und schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht. Schluchzende Laute drangen durch ihre Finger. Sie weinte. Besorgt nahm Ginny sie in den Arm und strich ihr über die noch ungewohnt kurzen Haare.

„Was ist denn los?", erkundigte sich die Jüngere, als Hermine sich langsam wieder beruhigte. Sie war nicht übermüdet, sie war völlig fertig.

Eine Weile herrschte noch Schweigen, dann hakte Ginny, die sich mittlerweile eine Ecke des Schreibtisches freigeräumt hatte und dort anlehnte, nochmals nach: „Hermine, was ist los? Komm schon, ich dachte, ich bin deine beste Freundin?"

„Das bist du doch auch."

„Dann erzähl mir, was dich so bedrückt. Ist es Ron? Was hat er wieder blödes gemacht? Ich mein, du weißt doch, dass er manchmal ein Troll ist."

Natürlich wusste sie das. Sie kannte diesen Chaoten ja nun schon lang genug und sie waren über sieben Jahre zusammen. Dass er im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ein Trampeltier war, hatte Ron zur Genüge bewiesen. Nur im Moment war es nicht nur seine nicht vorhandene Einfühlsamkeit, die ihr zu schaffen machte. Sie war froh, dass Ginny und Harry aus dem Urlaub zurück waren. Fast einen Monat hatte sie mit ihrer besten Freundin nur per Eulenpost schreiben können. Was sie brauchte, war jemand zum Reden! Vor allem die letzte Woche war schlimm gewesen. Endlich konnte sie jemandem ihr Herz ausschütten.

„Du weißt doch, dass ich mich viel mit diesen Todesfällen beschäftigt hab, die zuerst als ungeklärt galten und dann als Unfall abgetan wurden?", sprudelte es aus ihr heraus.

Ginny nickte. Hermine hatte ihr, Harry und Ron schließlich davon erzählt.

„Ron hält mich für paranoid. Wir haben die ganze Woche nur gestritten. Nicht, dass wir nicht eh schon oft genug streiten würden, aber er hat mir wirklich gesagt, ich hätte einen Knall. Ginny, ehrlich, hab ich Paranoia?" Flehend sah sie ihre Freundin an. War sie kurz davor durchzudrehen?

„Was hast du denn rausgefunden?", erkundigte sich die Rothaarige erst mal.

Hermine suchte ihre Liste raus. Sie hatte Stammbäume studiert, Ahnenforschung betrieben, alle Bibliotheken und Archive durchforstet, die sie hatte aufsuchen können und eigentlich war ihr Ergebnis lausig für die ganze Arbeit die drinsteckte. Trotzdem rückte sie mit dem Stuhl näher an den Tisch und gab Ginny das Blatt. Dreizehn Namen standen darauf. Bei vier arbeitete sie noch an der Abstammung, einer war unerklärlicher Weise reinblütig, fünf hatten Muggeleltern und bei dreien handelte es sich um Halbblüter.

„Bei meinen Nachforschungen ist mir aufgefallen, dass die Halbblüter nicht einfach irgendwo in ihrer Familie einen Muggel haben, sondern dass immer ein Elternteil nichtmagisch war und ich bezweifele, dass es ein Zufall ist, alle starben um Punkt Mitternacht und der _Tagesprophet_ rückt bei keinem mit den genauen Verletzungen raus", erklärte sie. „Du kennst das Klatschblatt, das ist untypisch. Ich glaube, da wird etwas zurückgehalten. Etwas soll unter den Teppich gekehrt werden. Aber dein werter Herr Bruder meinte, die Nachwirkungen von… nun ja, du weißt schon… würden langsam bei mir durchkommen. Harry hat Voldemort vernichtet und niemand würde wieder Jagd auf Magier mit angeblich unreinem Blut machen. Aber… Ginny, dreh ich wirklich durch?"

Hermine strich sich über den linken Unterarm. Sie achtete penibelst darauf, dass er wenn möglich verdeckt war und so trug sie auch heute eine langärmlige, leichte Bluse über dem weißen Top. _Schlammblut_. Bellatrix hatte ihr dieses Wort in den Unterarm gebrannt. Die Naben waren blasser geworden, aber sie würden nie verschwinden.

Traurig blickte Ginny Hermine an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist nicht paranoid, aber vielleicht steigerst du dich da in etwas rein. Was ist, wenn die vier anderen auch reinblütig sind? Dann gibt es keinen wirklichen Zusammenhang mehr, außer dem Todeszeitpunkt. Wahrscheinlich ist irgendein Irrer unterwegs und legt Leute um. Das ist schon schlimm genug. Versteh mich jetzt nicht falsch, aber möglicherweise verrennst du dich da einfach nur in was. Aber Ron wird von mir noch was zu hören bekommen. Hat er wirklich gesagt, du würdest nicht mehr sauber ticken?"

Mit zusammengepressten Lippen nickte die Sitzende. Erbost über ihren Bruder verdrehte Ginny die Augen. Na, der durfte sich später noch was anhören.

„Wenn Malfoy mich als paranoid bezeichnet ist das eine Sache, aber Ron…", murmelte Hermine und warf gedankenverloren einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Draußen hatte es angefangen zu regnen. Dicke schwere Tropfen klatschten gegen die Scheibe.

„Moment mal. Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?"

Erst jetzt bei der Nachfrage wurde ihr bewusst, was sie da gesagt hatte.  
„Erzähl deinem Bruder das nicht unbedingt. Wir hatten schon genug Stress in letzter Zeit. Ich habe Malfoy getroffen. Das war Zufall. Ich war in der Bibliothek und bei Merlin, ihn hätte ich dort am wenigsten erwartet, aber er arbeitet da. Ist ja auch egal. Auf jeden Fall hab ich den Propheten mit meinen Notizen liegen lassen und er hat ihn mit nach Hause genommen. Also bin ich bei Malfoy aufgeschlagen, um sie mir wiederzuholen. Ron weiß nichts davon. Ich wollte nicht, dass er sich unnötig aufregt."

Die Rothaarige nickte verstehend. Wenn es einen Menschen auf dieser Welt gab, auf den Ron und auch Harry äußerst schlecht zu sprechen waren, dann war es der ehemalige Slytherin. Wobei Harry sich immer noch erwachsener benahm als ihr großer Bruder. In Rons Nähe durfte nicht mal der Name Malfoy fallen.

„Wo wir aber gerade dabei sind", begann sie, „wären Lucius und Narzissa nicht letzte Woche in Askaban gestorben, den Malfoys hätte ich es zugetraut, sich wieder einem Irren anzuschließen, der meint, die Reinheit des Blutes sei alles."

Ja, auch Hermine hätte es diesen Fanatikern durchaus in die Schuhe geschoben. Aber erstens hatten sie seit dem Untergang des Dunklen Lords in Askaban gesessen und zweitens waren beide seit einer Woche tot. Ihre Theorie wurde mit jedem Moment wackeliger. Wahrscheinlich hatte ihre Freundin ganz recht und sie steigerte sich da in etwas hinein. Vielleicht sollte sie sich in der Winkelgasse mal nach einem guten Psychologen umsehen. Schaden konnte es nicht, mal mit jemandem über die Erlebnisse von damals zu sprechen.

Dass sie Draco seit einigen Tagen nachts in ihren Träumen verfolgte, darüber konnte und wollte sie allerdings nicht sprechen. Das war ihr selbst noch viel zu suspekt und unheimlich. Dabei waren es nicht mal Albträume oder überhaupt Träume mit einer richtigen Handlung. Es war eher so, dass immer und immer wieder dieses eine Bild vor ihr auftauchte, wie er nur in Jeans und mit freiem Oberkörper an der Wand gelehnt hatte und sich durch die noch nicht ganz trockenen blonden Haare gefahren war. Sie wurde es einfach nicht los.

* * *

Abends saß Hermine zusammen mit Ron im Wohnzimmer. Er spielte Zauberschach mit sich selbst, sie hatte sich auf das Sofa gelegt, Krummbein hatte sich schnurrend auf ihrem Bauch zusammengerollt und sie las ein Buch. Keines über irgendwelche Ahnen- und Stammbäume, sondern einen richtigen Roman zur Entspannung. Kaum war Ginny aus dem Zimmer gewesen um ihrem Bruder gehörig den Marsch zu blasen, hatte sie beschlossen, ihren Verdacht erst einmal ruhen zu lassen. Seit zehn Monaten beschäftigte sie sich nun schon damit und wenn sie es nicht tat, weil sie paranoid war, dann würde sie es noch werden, wenn sie sich nicht zumindest mal eine Pause gönnte. Also hatte sie den Schreibtisch aufgeräumt und ihre Nachforschungen in Schubladen verstaut. Dort sollten sie jetzt fürs Erste bleiben. Sie musste wieder klar kommen und sich eingestehen, dass sie sich eventuell wirklich nur verrannt hatte.

Ron räusperte sich und sie sah von ihrem Buch auf.

„Ich… Es… Es tut mir leid, wie ich mich dir gegenüber in letzter Zeit verhalten habe", entschuldigte er sich und sah sie verlegen an.

„Schon okay. Ich war ja auch nicht ganz einfach", lenkte sie ein. Bloß keinen Streit mehr, dazu fehlten ihr die Nerven. Sie wandte sich wieder dem Roman zu und nahm im Hintergrund wahr, dass ihr Freund aufstand. Erst als sie eine Bewegung im Augenwinkel bemerkte, drehte sie den Kopf zur Seite. Er kniete neben dem Sofa, sah ihr genau in die Augen. Hermine erwiderte den Blick und legte ihre Lektüre beiseite.

„Hermine, ich weiß, dass es nicht immer einfach mit mir war. Ich weiß, dass ich dich schon einige Nerven gekostet habe und ich weiß auch, dass du mich manchmal am liebsten verwünscht hättest. Ich bin dir dankbar, dass du es nicht getan hast." Seine Ohren liefen rot an und er strich sich nervös ein paar Strähnen aus der Stirn.

„Ich hab deine Entschuldigung angenommen. Es ist wirklich in Ordnung." Seit wann führte er sich denn so auf, wenn er um Verzeihung bat?

Er nahm ihre Hand und fuhr fort: „Ich möchte mich gar nicht weiter entschuldigen. Ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich dich liebe. Auch nach all den Jahren noch. Ich liebe dich, Hermine und…" Mit zittrigen Fingern zog er ein kleines schwarzes Kästchen aus der Hosentasche. Nein, das war nicht sein Ernst! Wieder sah er sie an. In seinen Augen standen Nervosität und Unsicherheit und es war ihm wirklich ernst. Schließlich ließ er das Samtkästchen aufschnappen und ein schmaler silberner Ring mit einem wunderschönen weißen Stein kam zum Vorschein.

„Hermine, willst du mich heiraten?", stellte Ron schließlich die Frage.

Hermine war völlig überrumpelt und sie spürte, wie ihr schlecht wurde. Ron heiraten? Ehe? Das kam so plötzlich. Er hatte nie Andeutungen gemacht, dass er irgendetwas in der Art im Sinn hatte. Sie selbst hatte sich noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht. Schockiert starrte sie auf den Ring und je länger sie schwieg, desto röter wurden Rons Ohren. Schlussendlich sah es aus, als würde sein ganzer Kopf brennen.

„Sag etwas. Hermine, sag etwas, bitte. Irgendwas", bat er, aber sie konnte nicht. Ihr schnürte es die Kehle zu. Sie konnte nicht antworten.


	5. Schwarzer Schatten

Ein Fluch! Das war es. Jemand musste ihn verwünscht haben. Anders konnte Draco es sich sonst nicht erklären, dass Mr. Talbot zehn Minuten vor Feierabend bei ihm an der Rückgabetheke stand und ihn böse anfunkelte.

„Junger Mann, kommen Sie mir jetzt nicht wieder mit irgendwelchen zusätzlichen Serviceleistungen! Ich habe die Bücher verlängert und trotzdem flattert mir wieder eine Mahnung ins Haus. Schalten Sie das gefälligst ab!"

Genervt zwang sich der Blonde zu einem Lächeln und warf einen Blick in das Nutzerkonto des vor ihm stehenden Mannes. Da war der Fehler ja schon. „Mr. Talbot, ich weiß, warum Sie erneut Gebühren drauf haben. Auch wenn Sie die Medien verlängert haben, diese Verlängerung konnte nicht durchgeführt werden, weil Vormerkungen drauf sind", erklärte er so freundlich wie nur möglich.

„Vormerkungen? Was soll das heißen?"

„Das heißt, dass ein anderer Benutzer die Bücher braucht und Sie die deshalb zurückgeben müssen."

Wütend verzog sein Gegenüber den Mund und lief rot an. Keine guten Vorzeichen, wie Draco fürchtete. Gleich würde sich eine Schimpftirade über ihn ergießen.

„Was soll das bitte…"

„Mr. Talbot, lassen Sie mich erläutern, was mein junger Kollege hier meint." Matt war neben Draco aufgetaucht und unterbrach den Glatzköpfigen mit einem geübt freundlichen Lächeln. „Los, pack deine Sachen zusammen. Ich will nicht, dass du nachher ein nervliches Wrack bist", zischte er dem junge Mann zu.

„Aber Matt…"

„Jetzt geh und mach Feierabend. Ich erwarte dich heute Abend putzmunter bei mir zu Hause. Los, ich weiß, dass du Überstunden hast, die du noch abbauen musst und die fünf Minuten machen auch nichts mehr." Damit wandte er sich wieder dem säuerlich dreinblickenden Mr. Talbot zu. Mehr als dankbar verzog sich Draco, holte Tasche und Jacke aus dem Personalbereich, verabschiedete sich von John, dem Wachmann, und machte sich auf den Weg in den Supermarkt.

* * *

Im Einkaufswagen lagen bereits die Besorgungen für das anstehende Wochenende, diesmal dankenswerter Weise ohne Samstagsdienst. Brot, Aufschnitt, Käse, Gemüse, Reis, Milch, ein wenig Hühnerfleisch. Nun stand er vor dem Weinregal. Matt hatte ihn und ein paar andere Kollegen zu seinem vierzigsten Geburtstag eingeladen und irgendetwas musste er schließlich mitbringen. Er hatte eine Flasche trockenen Rotwein in der Hand, studierte das Etikett und überlegte gerade, ob das Geburtstagskind wohl lieber roten oder weißen Wein trank, als er meinte, Blicke im Nacken zu spüren. Er drehte sich um. Da war niemand. Am Regal gegenüber stand lediglich eine älter Dame, die in diesem Moment ein Softgetränk in ihren Korb legte. Draco zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und nahm den Rotwein mit.

Auf dem Heimweg warf er einen Blick in den bewölkten Himmel. Der Herbst hielt mit großen Schritten Einzug und der Wind wehte die ersten gelb- und orangeverfärbten Blätter über die Straßen. Irgendwie freute er sich auf heute Abend, auch wenn ihm ein wenig unwohl dabei war, dass Kate auch dort sein würde. Nicht, weil er sie nicht mochte, aber er hatte Angst, sie würde wieder Fragen stellen. Abrupt wandte Draco den Kopf. Er hatte gemeint, aus dem Augenwinkel etwa gesehen zu haben, aber es war nichts auffälliges zu entdecken. Vielleicht nur ein aufgewirbeltes Blatt.

* * *

Zu Hause angekommen aß er noch eine Kleinigkeit und ging dann ins Bad. Während er sich das Hemd auszog, spürte er einen Lufthauch und blickte durch die offenstehende Tür in das Zimmer nebenan. Die Fenster waren zu. Litt er jetzt auch schon an Verfolgungswahn?

Ach was! Seine Nerven waren strapaziert, das war alles. Die letzten drei Wochen waren anstrengend gewesen. Aus irgendeinem Grund war fast jeden Tag die Hölle losgebrochen auf der Arbeit und das war der erste Samstag dieses Monats, an dem er nicht in die Bibliothek musste. Der Monat war schon fast zu Ende. Er war schlicht und ergreifend überarbeitet. Das war alles. Wäre ja noch schöner, wenn er so anfangen würde wie Granger. Bei dem Gedanken schnaubte er verächtlich. Granger… So hübsch wie sie geworden war, im gleichen Maße schien sie durchgedreht zu sein. Eigentlich fast schade. Wenn er so zurückdachte an die Schulzeit, hätte er es fast bereut, dass sie sich nicht besser kennen gelernt hatten. Klar, mit dem Wischmopp und den Hasenzähnen war sie alles andere als gut aussehend gewesen, aber es ließ sich nicht leugnen, das Mädel hatte was im Kopf. Crabbe und Goyle waren ihm intellektuell weit unterlegen gewesen. Eine Diskussion mit Granger wäre bestimmt durchaus spannend geworden. Aber nun ja, die Chance hatte er verpasst. Er hatte gar nicht anders gekonnt, als sie zu verpassen. Niemand hatte ihm je beigebracht, wirkliche Freundschaften zu schließen und auf die inneren Werte eines Menschen zu achten. Er war immer nur von Leuten umgeben gewesen, die er hatte benutzen können, von denen er sich einen Vorteil versprochen hatte. Ein Malfoy hatte keine Freunde, er hatte Untergebene. Ein Malfoy zeigte keine Gefühle. Ein Malfoy war stolz, kalt und vor allem reinen Blutes.

Draco stütze sich auf dem Waschbecken ab und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Seinem Vater war er immer zu weich gewesen. Er wäre zu sehr wie seine Mutter was das betraf, hatte ihm Lucius vorgeworfen. Auch wenn die Leute es wahrscheinlich nicht glauben würden, Narzissa war eine liebevolle und fürsorgliche Mum gewesen, auch wenn sie ihn durchaus schon mal für Dummheiten und Streiche bestraft hatte und… Er vermisste sie.

Das brachte alles doch nichts! Es tat nur weh in der Vergangenheit zu wühlen. Er war nun mal ein fieses kleines Biest gewesen, das die Nase zu hoch getragen hatte. Er hatte sich verändert, aber wem konnte er das schon zeigen? Die einzige Person aus seinem früheren Leben, die er seit der Verbannung getroffen hatte, war Hermine Granger und die wollte ganz bestimmt nichts mit ihm zu tun haben. Er hatte sie als Schlammblut beschimpft, sie gedemütigt, bloßgestellt wo er nur konnte. Verdammt, war er ein mieses Arschloch gewesen.

Draco verscheuchte die Grübeleien so gut es ging, beugte sich vor und schöpfte sich Wasser ins Gesicht. So sah er auch nicht den schwarzen Schatten, der kurz im Spiegel aufflackerte und augenblicklich wieder verschwand, als er den Kopf hob.

Fertig angezogen betrachtete er sich noch mal komplett in der Spiegeltür seines Schranks. Er hatte sich nicht nur innerlich verändert, war netter, freundlicher und hilfsbereiter geworden, nein, es gab auch Äußerlichkeiten, die anders waren. Wenn man von der Muggelkleidung, die er trug – helle Jeans, beiges T-Shirt, blaugraue Sweatjacke – einmal absah, war er nicht mehr so ausgezehrt. Die letzten beiden Schuljahre in Hogwarts waren ihm an die Substanz gegangen. Auch die ersten beiden Jahre in der Welt der Muggel waren alles andere als einfach gewesen. Blass war er immer noch, aber seine früher fast weißblonden Haare waren einen Ticken dunkler geworden. Nicht sehr viel, aber der Weißton war verschwunden und er trug sie nicht mehr streng gescheitelt. Überhaupt wirkte er erwachsener, männlicher und… lockerer. Ja, das Wort traf es ziemlich genau. Zugegeben, das Leben als Muggel tat ihm gut. Der Druck, die Last ein Malfoy zu sein war von ihm gefallen.

Mit dieser Erkenntnis verließ er gut gelaunt den Wohnblock, in dem er lebte und machte sich auf den Weg zu der Geburtstagsfeier seines Kollegen.

* * *

Matt freute sich über den Wein, noch mehr aber freute er sich über das Kommen des jungen blonden Mannes. Draco war mehr introvertiert und zurückgezogen, unternahm eher selten etwas mit ihm und den anderen. Von gemeinsamen Mittagspausen und einem gelegentlichen Feierabendbier einmal abgesehen. Es war schön, dass er heute Abend aus seinem Mäuseloch herausgekommen war und der Ältere stellte ihn einigen anderen Gästen vor.

Ein paar Stunden und etliches an Wein und Bier später saß Draco zwischen Kate und Matts jüngerem Cousin Ryan auf dem Sofa und unterhielt sich.

„Wo kommst du jetzt ursprünglich her?", erkundigte sich Ryan.

„Aus Wiltshire."

„Ein Stonehenge-Futzi!", lachte der Andere. „Okay, Wilts besteht ja nicht nur aus Steinkreisen. Hab gehört soll eine schöne weite Landschaft haben. Im Südwesten hab ich mich allerdings noch nie so richtig rumgetrieben. Wie lebt es sich da?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm noch einen Schluck Bier.  
„Ganz gut", antwortete er. „Ich kann mich nicht beklagen. Als Kind fand ich es super über unser Anwesen zu toben. Mum fand es allerdings gar nicht witzig, als ich als Achtjähriger in den Springbrunnen gefallen und klatschnass durch die Eingangshalle gelaufen bin." Er musste grinse als er an das wutverzerrte Gesicht seiner Mutter dachte. Sie hatte ihn trockengezaubert und zwar mit einem unangenehm heißen Luftzug. Das war die Strafe für das Rumklettern auf dem Brunnen, was sie ihm von je her verboten hatte, und das Einsauen der Eingangshalle gewesen. Zwei Stunden später war er noch knallrot gewesen.

„Anwesen? Springbrunnen? Eingangshalle? Draco, normalerweise frage ich so was nicht, aber wie konntet ihr euch das leisten?" Kate sah ihren plötzlich so redefreudigen Kollegen erstaunt an.

„Erbschaft, unter anderem. Genug für ein parkähnliches Anwesen auf dem Land, einen Haufen Bediensteter und eine protzige Einrichtung war immer da."

„Junge, warum arbeitest du in einer Bibliothek und lässt dich anmaulen, wenn du reich bist?", hakte Ryan nach und schlug ihm auf die Schulter.

„Weil ich nicht reich bin", erwiderte Draco, drehte die grüne Bierflasche in den Händen und starrte ins Leere. Er sollte nichts mehr trinken. Er redete zu viel.

„Aber…"

„Meine Eltern sind tot, das Vermögen ist weg. Ich bin nicht reich, okay?", unterbrach er den Mann neben ihm, stand auf und ging in die Küche. Dort kippte er den restlichen Alkohol aus der Flasche in die Spüle, stellte sie weg und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen die Arbeitsplatte. Er starrte durch das Fenster, durch die Spiegelung seines Gesichts, hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Keinen Tropfen würde er heute mehr trinken. Er hatte jetzt schon zu viel gequatscht und sollte gehen, bevor ihm noch sonst etwas rausrutschte. Malfoy Manor reichte absolut. In Merlins Namen, Muggelalkohol würde er wohl nie gut vertragen!

„Ich bin beeindruckt. Du kannst also doch reden."

Der Blonde blickte zur Küchentür. Kate stand dort und lächelte ihn an, kam auf ihn zu. Er schwieg. Seine Kollegin stand nur zwei Schritte vor ihm, hatte den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt, die Arme vor der Brust gekreuzt und sah ihn neugierig an.

„Was gibt es noch über Draco Malfoy zu erfahren?", fragte sie.

„Nichts", antwortete dieser einsilbig.

Kate verdrehte die Augen und ließ die Arme nun neben dem Körper herabhängen, schob die Hände in die Taschen ihre Jeans.  
„Draco, es geht mir nicht darum, ob du Geld hast oder nicht. Ich möchte dich kennen lernen. Dich. Nicht dein Bankkonto."

„Wir arbeiten seit drei Jahren zusammen. Du kennst mich."

„Ja, als Kollegen schon, aber sobald es um dich privat geht, bist du völlig verschlossen. Was hat der kleine Draco noch angestellt, außer seiner Mutter die Eingangshalle vollzutropfen?"

„Kate, wirklich, das…"

Sie legte ihm den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen, die andere Hand in seinen Nacken. Plötzlich war sie so nah, keine zwei Schritte mehr entfernt, sie stand direkt vor ihm. Er konnte ihre Körperwärme spüren, sah ihre großen grünen Augen, die langen schwarzen Haare, die ihr über die Schultern fielen, das enganliegende dunkelrote Sweatshirt.

Kate nahm ihren Finger weg, legte die Hand auf seine Brust und weil sie kleiner war als er, stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen, drückte ihren Körper an ihn, als ihre Lippen seine berührten. Draco spürte, wie sein Herz gegen seinen Kehlkopf schlug. Das war falsch. Ganz bestimmt sogar und trotzdem stand er einfach nur da wie versteinert und ließ es geschehen. Fühlte ihre Zunge, die sich langsam zischen seine Lippen schob. Die letzten sieben Jahre hatte er fast abstinent verbracht. Hier und da mal etwas so unglaublich bedeutungsloses, aber das hier… Sein ganzer Körper schrie förmlich nach der Nähe, die ihm angeboten wurde, die er ihm hartnäckig verweigert hatte. Er wollte sie an sich drücken, so fest es ging, wollte den Kuss erwidern, wollte ... wollte… Aber er tat es nicht. Etwas huschte am Fenster vorbei und Draco schob Kate ruckartig von sich weg. Nein, das ging nicht. Nicht mit ihr, nicht mit Kate. Er sah nach draußen. Die Dunkelheit lag genau so ruhig da wie zuvor. Zittrig fuhr er sich durch die Haare. Die junge Frau sah ihn vollkommen verwirrt an und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, stürmte Draco aus der Küche und verließ die Party. Kurz und knapp verabschiedete er sich noch von Matt und hetzte nach Hause.

* * *

Lange hatte der Blonde gebraucht, um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Nun war er in einen friedlosen Schlaf geglitten, lag auf dem Rücken. Die Decke fast ganz von sich gestrampelt lag er mit freiem Oberkörper da.

Trotz der Unruhe war sein Schlaf tief genug, um die in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllte Gestalt nicht wahrzunehmen, die neben seinem Bett stand und ihn im durch das Fenster einfallende Licht der Straßenlaternen betrachtete. Ihr Gesicht war nicht zu sehen, zu tief war die dunkle Kapuze nach vorne gezogen. Wenn Draco aufwachen würde, wäre sie schon längst wieder verschwunden. Er würde nichts davon bemerken.


End file.
